Jack Frost and The Lord of Nightmares: Year One
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: Jack used to be an average 11 year old boy.He is then accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. There he meets Hiccup, Rachel, and Merida. As different as they all are they become good friends. That is until they are threatened by The Lord of Nightmares himself. What do the Will o' the Wisps have in store? I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Of Witches, Wizards, and Wands

**A/N: I just re-watched the Harry Potter Movies and I got inspired! I don't own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, or any other movie character I use. I hope you enjoy and reviews make me update faster.**

Scared. That's how I've been waking up from my dreams lately. It always goes the same way. It's me when I'm little. I'm sitting in the middle of the floor with three other kids, except I can't see their faces. At first I feel happy and really safe. Then the screaming starts. I'm carried into a closet with the other children. We stay quiet with hands over each other's mouths to keep each other quiet. There's more screaming and crashing. Tears start to stream down my face. Then, it's quiet. I hear footsteps getting closer and suddenly the door opens and we're greeted by a shadow. The last thing I feel before I wake up is pain.

I get up and stare out the window like I have been doing since I've arrived at the orphanage 7 years ago.

"Jack?" a voice whispered to me. It's Jamie. He and his sister are like the siblings I wished I had.

"Ya?"I asked.

"Why do you do that when you sleep?" he asked me. I gave him a confused look.

"Uh…do what?" I asked.

"You make like snake noises." He said as he tries to make snake noises.

I laughed, "Ya, I don't make snake noises."

Jamie was about object but Mrs. Nickels walked in telling us it's time to get up. I put on a shirt and pants and then walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had white hair and blue eyes. A lot of kids made fun of me for it, calling me Jack Frost or Frosty. It was really annoying but I just ignored it most of the time.

When I went down the smell of bacon and pancakes filled my nose. I was greeted by Sophie who hugged me. The orphanage was quiet small it was just me, Jamie, Sophie and the dog, Abbey. Mrs. Nickels was really nice to all of us.

"Are you three going to go to the park today?" she asked us.

I nodded, "Ya I was thinking the three of us could play pirates!" Jamie nodded in agreement and Sophie giggled happily.

After breakfast we said goodbye and headed to the park. I internally prayed that we wouldn't come across any bullies. That's the last thing I want Jamie and Sophie to face. When we go to the park I grabbed the nearest stick I could find and pretended it was a sword. Jamie caught on and grabbed a stick and fought back. As usual Sophie was the maiden Jamie had to save and I was Captain Hook. After Jamie defeated me I heard giggling. I turned to see it was a 7th grader laughing at us.

"How old are you five?" He asked obnoxiously.

I shook my head and grabbed Jamie and Sophie's hand trying to take them back to the house. He stopped me.

"Hey! Frost boy, I'm talking to you!" he shoved me to the floor. I noticed Sophie and Jamie freeze. This guy was really making me mad.

"Can you just leave us alone?" Jamie asked softly. The kid shot Jamie a dirty look.

"What'd you say to me pipsqueak!?" he grabbed Jamie by the neck and gave him a noogie. I became furious. I stood up and shoved him. He stared at me shocked.

"Don't you ever touch him!" I said not noticing it get cloudy and windier. I stared at the bully longer before I felt Sophie pull on my sleeve I turned to her and she pointed to the ground. My eyes widened.

"Jack?" Jamie whispered.

"I see them too Jamie." I whispered back. We were surrounded by snakes. The bully's eyes widened. He let out a scream and ran away.

"Jack what are we gonna do?" Jamie asked me with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know. I wish I could just tell them to go away." And surprisingly that's what they did.

"You did it again Jack!" Jamie said as we walked back.

"Did what?" I asked as I watched Sophie skip ahead of us.

"You were talking like a snake!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

I scoffed, "And pigs fly out of my butt." I looked over at Jamie who was pouting.

When we arrived Mrs. Nickels greeted us with lunch and asked us how the park went. I made sure Jamie didn't tell her about the snake incident but Sophie keep saying, "Snake, Snake!" Mrs. Nickels gave us a questioning look.

"Uh, we saw a dead snake on the way back." I said quickly. Mrs. Nickel shuddered. After lunch I decided to go straight to our room to take a nap. For some reason I was feeling really drained. I laid down and felt my eyes get heavy and then snapped shut.

_I'm sitting on a train with four other strangers. We're talking. One of them notices the train starts slowing down. Then the train stops and the lights begin to flicker. Somebody grabs my hand. The lights shut off. We stay quiet_ _and somebody lights something. Then I feel it get really cold. It looks like somebody's on the other side of the door. _

My eyes shot open, my heart racing. There's a tapping sound at my window. I looked to see it was…_an owl? _What's an owl doing at my window? Why does it have a letter in its mouth? I opened the window and let the owl in. It put the letter in my hand and flew off. I stared at where the owl stood then stared at the letter.

It read: _**To Mr. Jack Overland, 2**__**nd**__** room upstairs, First bed on the right.**_

That's weird. How did this person know where I live? How did they know which bed was mine? I shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Overland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witch craft and Wizardry. We'd also wish to tell you not to inform your guardian and friends for they are non-magic users. We will send, E. Aster Bunnymund to create a cover up, if you will. He will be arriving soon. Please be expecting him._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster, _

_Nikolas North._

I blinked once. Twice. Three times before I crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. What kind of idiot would go through such lengths for a stupid prank? Psh, Witch Craft? Wizardry? What a bunch of crap. Somebody knocked on my door before opening.

"Jack?" Mrs. Nickels said peaking her head from behind the door.

"Yes?" I asked getting up.

"Someone's here to see you. I think his name was…Aster?" No. Freaking. Way.

"Uh, I'll be down in a sec." I said as she closed the door. No way. Aster? Someone was taking this prank too seriously. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

I looked at the strange sight before me. Jamie and Sophie were playing with a man who had platinum hair and tribal tattoos while Mrs. Nickels laughed at the sight. I cleared my throat and they stopped laughing to look at me.

"Ah, Jack just the boy I'm looking for." Aster said to me straitening himself out. He had a thick Australian accent. I waved at him. "Uh Mrs. Nickels and ankle biters, if you don't mind could I speak to Jack alone?" 

Mrs. Nodded and grabbed Sophie and Jamie. Aster and I stared at each other for a minute.

"So, Jack. I believe you got your acceptance letter?" I scoffed.

"This prank has gone too far. Really? Witches and Wizards?" I asked.

Aster sighed. "Look, lad, I know it's hard to believe but trust me. We do exist." He then pulled out a stick. I raised a brow.

"Why'd you pull out a stick?" I asked. He sputtered and scoffed.

"This is not a stick! This is my wand!" he said then pointed it at the flower vase. "Watch." I watched as he said a couple of words then lifted the vase. My eyes widened. There's no way they could've spent time making this prank become real but I wasn't going to give in that easily, He set the vase back down.

I scoffed, "I bet you used wires." Aster's face turned red. He mumbled the same words and before I knew it I was off the floor.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Now do you believe me?" Aster asked me.

"Yes just put me down!" I said. He did because I landed on my butt with a thud. "That doesn't mean I'm a wizard or anything!"

"Jack has anything happened to you that you couldn't explain why?" Aster asked me.

"No I-" Then I remembered. The snakes. Me talking in my sleep. Those dreams.

"Ah, Now I've gotcha." Aster said smirking.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

Aster smiled, "Well school starts in a month and we'll need to get your supplies in London so-"

"London?!" I shrieked.

"So maybe at the end of the month I'll come back and we'll head over to Diagon Ally for your school supplies. Oh we'll probably have to stop at Gringotts. Your parents left you money for this-" I cut Aster off.

"You knew my parents?" I asked. Aster looked at me like he shouldn't have said anything.

"Ah, yes I did. Your father used to be my friend. Both your parents attended Hogwarts. They were in my grade." He said softly.

"Do you know what happened to them?" I asked desperately. Aster nodded. I waited for him to answer but he just looked out the window.

"Lad it's getting late and I have to go." He said.

"Wait! Please tell me what happened." I was begging.

"Jack, I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to. Nikolas will explain just please be patient." He got up and exited for the living room thanking Mrs. Nickels. I followed him out the front door but he was already gone.

I had waited. For what felt like weeks. Sophie and Jamie were really sad when Mrs. Nickels said I would be attending a school in London. Mrs. Nickels on the other hand was very happy that I was selected to go attend a school in London. So proud in fact she had gotten a little misty eyed. As we packed my suitcase Mrs. Nickels had reminded me to be on my best behavior and how I should not prank and be too curious and yada, yada, yada. When it was the day Aster had decided to pick me up Mrs. Nickels kept asking if I was alright or if I was nervous. I kept telling her I was fine. To be honest I felt happy that she kept fussing about me. It made me wonder if this was how mothers acted on their child's first day of school.

When Aster arrived Sophie cried and Jamie begged me to stay. I had to tell them that I would be back for Christmas that not to worry. Mrs. Nickels gave me a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek and told me to be careful. I smiled and waved bye to them. Aster and I had walked a few blocks before he took hold of my suitcase.

"Hold on." He told me as he grabbed my hand.

"What?" and before I knew it I felt my insides being turned and my ears were popping. When the feeling had stopped we were outside a bar called, The Leaky Cauldron?

"C'mon lad, don't look at anybody just follow me." He said quickly as we entered. I looked at the ground and held onto Aster's hand. We had exited out another door when I looked up we were looking at a brick wall. Aster pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks. To my surprised the wall opened. When we got to the other side I was really surprised to see families running around with pets and with witch hats and books.

"Alright first stop, Gringotts." Aster said as we neared a giant building that read Gringotts. When we entered we were surrounded by what I can only guess were goblins. We went up to the first stand we saw. I looked up at the goblin. He was ugly and scary looking.

"Do you have the key?"He asked nasally. Aster put an envelope with my name on it on the counter.

"Ah yes, Mr. Overland." He said eyeing me. "Follow me."

We had to ride on these cart things to get to my vault. Man it was so much fun. Aster looked like he was gonna blow chunks. The cart had suddenly came to a stop. We were in front of my vault. The goblin took out the key and drew various patterns on the door. It opened. All three of us walked inside and I almost crapped myself.

"My parents left me all of this?" I asked Aster.

"Well of course! Your parents didn't want you to have nothing." Aster said.

After Gringotts Aster decided we go get my wand.

"The only good place to get the most reliable wand is Ollivander's!" Aster said as we entered a small shop.

"Professor Bunnymund!" A wrinkly old man said.

"There's the man I'm looking for!" Aster said.

"And who is this?" The old man asked gesturing to me.

"Mr. Ollivander this Jack. Jack this is Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander shook my hand. "Mr. Overland it's a pleasure to meet you! I remember selling you parents their wands!" he said happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Overland! Including Professor Bunnymund's!" I looked at Aster.

"Wow." I said. "That must've been a long time ago." Mr. Ollivander laughed and Aster frowned.

"Enough chit- chat I believe I have a good wand for you!" Ollivander said as he walked to the back. He walked back with a box and pulled out a wand. He was about to put it in my hand before he yanked out of my hand and going back for another one.

"Try this, it's a 12.5" Yew, Dragon Heartstring. Very flexible and long lasting! This is the most ideal wand for jinxes and hexes." I held it in my hand. I made some sort of pattern in the air and before I knew it was snowing and there were snowflakes. I looked at my new wand.

"Excellent!" Ollivander said as Aster paid for my wand. I heard a bell ring. Turned to see a very large man with a prosthetic arm and a peg leg next to him stood a scrawny boy with a prosthetic leg. He looked nervous and his eyes his eyes darted everywhere. Aster turned around.

"Gobber it's quite the surprise to see you!" Aster said. "Jack this is Gobber, he's the grounds keeper and the teacher of Care for Magical Creatures at Hogwarts." I shook Gobber's hand and looked curiously at the boy.

"This is my nephew Hiccup." He said motioning to the scrawny kid. I waved to him. He blushed for he waved back. "Aster if you don't mind, I need to speak with you." Aster only nodded. "Hiccup I believe you can handle getting your wand?" Gobber asked as he and Aster walked out the door.

"Mr. Haddock?" Ollivander called. Hiccup looked like he didn't want to move. I sighed and grabbed his hand and lead him to the counter. "Thank you Mr. Overland." Overland's eyes widened a bit.

"I know the perfect wand for you Mr. Haddock." Mr. Ollivander said as he grabbed a small box from under the counter. "Try this, 9 ½" Hazel and Dragon Heartstring."

Hiccup picked up the wand and did a flicking motion. Nothing happened at first. Then leaves started to fall. "Your wand is quite rigid and logical just like you, Mr. Haddock. You hold lots of wisdom." Hiccup smiled and paid for his wand.

As we walked out Hiccup said, "I hope we can sit on the train together."

"Ya me too." Aster and Gobber were still taking. It looked really serious. Aster saw us walk out.

"Lads, Gobber and I have to go to Hogwarts for an emergency. Do you think you can handle shopping?" Aster asked. I nodded. "Good."

"Wait Aster! What about my stuff?" I asked.

"I'll take it to Hogwarts when you two are done wait in the Leaky Cauldron." He said. Then they both disappeared. I sighed.

"C'mon Hic. Let's go get our supplies." I said walking towards a pet shop. I turned and noticed Hiccup wasn't following me. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

Hiccup looked at his shoes and mumbled something. "What? Dude, speak up."

Hiccup looked at me, "I, uh, got my supplies."

I shrugged, "Ok, just hang out with me and help me to get my stuff." I continued walking toward the shop. I stopped and looked outside the window. They had owls, cats, toads and rats on display. I could chose any of these to take with me to Hogwarts. I felt Hiccup's presence beside me.

"Hey, Hic, which one do you think I should get?" I asked him as we walked into the shop and looked around.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. I looked more until I found a small, tiny rat. She was so cute! I had to have her! "Hiccup looked I found the one I want!" I said. I pointed to the small rat as Hiccup approached me. He examined it closely.

"It's a female. It's a regular barn rat." He took a closer look. "It looks like it has small teeth for a small rat."

I smiled. "Alright. This is my new rat, Baby Tooth!" I said as we walked out of the store.

"Should we go to get your other supplies." Hiccup said as we walked on.

By the time we had finished getting my robe, my books, and my caldron it was only noon. We were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when I saw a huge building that said: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hiccup." I said as we stopped in front of the building. I could feel my eyes sparkle with excitement.

"No, Jack." Hiccup said walking on as he started walking. I grabbed his arm.

"Hic! C'mon please?" I begged.

"No, Jack. I'm getting tired of holding your stuff!" Ugh! Looks like I'm going to have to use my secret weapon.

"Hiccup! Please?" I begged making my eyes go big and making my lips pout. Hiccup looked down.

"Fine, but only for a little bit!" Hiccup said as we walked into the store. My eyes got bigger because the store was big and colorful and people were all over the place.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Ok we came in, you saw the store, let's go!" Hiccup wailed over the crowd.

"No Hic! I have to get one thing! At least one thing." I exclaimed as I looked at different items.

Hiccup just gave me a frustrated sigh. I ended up buying a small bag of chocolates that give people warts and a small book about jinxes and hexes. I remembered what Mr. Ollivander had said about my wand being awesome for that kinda stuff.

"Ok, now we can leave for the Leaky Cauldron." I said as we headed back.

"Finally!" Hiccup said.

"Aw, Hic you aren't much fun!" I said over the noise of people.

"You are fully aware that you aren't allowed to bring those to Hogwarts, right?" Hiccup said haughtily.

"I'll figure out a way." I said smirking, "They didn't call me 'Jack the Witty' for nothing." I lied. I didn't have enough friends to call me that.

Hiccup snorted, "Sure." We rounded the corner and I could see our destination coming up.

"Hey, Hic? Maybe you can explain some stuff about Hogwarts to me?" I asked.

Hiccup smiled, "Sure." When we entered I could see my bag and what I could assume were Hiccup's bags by the staircase.

"Hiccup Haddock and Jackson Overland?" a woman's voice asked behind us. We turned around and saw three females. The tallest one was a woman in a cloak with red and golden colors. Her hair was in a short pixie color and had colorful highlights. The one standing on her left had fiery red hair and her eyes were a lighter blue than mine. The last girl had golden hair in a braid. Even in a braid you could tell she had incredibly long hair.

"Yes?" I asked.

The woman with short hair stretched out her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Professor Toothiana. I'm the head of the head of the Gryffindor house and I teach potions." Hiccup and I shook her hand. "Aster sent me for you two. We have arranged all four of you to stay with a family. They have offered to let you stay the night and take you to the Hogwarts Express." She then turned toward the two girls.

"Boys, This," she said as she gestured towards the red head, "is Merida DunBroch." Merida looked at us. I put my hand out for her to shake but she just looked at it. I pulled my arm back.

"And this is Rachel Corona." She said as she gestured to the blonde. Rachel smiled at us and waved excitedly. "Girls, these are Hiccup and Jack. So boys if you could please grab you stuff and hold on to me." I groaned because I knew where this was going.

And once again before I knew it my insides were being put on my outsides and I felt really uncomfortable. We ended up in front of a really bad put together house. It still felt really comfortable though.

"Boys, Girls, This is the house of Hermione and Ronald Weasley." Tooth said. Hiccup let out some sort of cough or hiccup.

"Oh my Thor!" he said happily. "_The_ Hermione Weasley?"

Tooth Smiled, "The one and only." I looked at Hiccup. He practically looked like I do when we have snow days.

Tooth knocked on the door. The door was opened by a little red headed girl.

"Hello sweetie." Tooth said to the girl. "We're here to see your mother and father."

"Mum!" she called. A few moments later a woman with thick brown hair came to the door. She smiled at us.

"Tooth! It's good to see you. Are these the children?" she asked Tooth nodded.

I turned to Hiccup who was frozen. "Hic? Are you ok?" I whispered to him.

"Jack. That's Hermione Weasley. She's the head council woman of S.P.E.W. She helped free the house elves." He said happily.

"Merida, Rachel you will be staying with the Weasleys'." I could practically hear Hiccup's heart break. The little girl from earlier smiled happily and showed Merida and Rachel into the house. Tooth thanked Hermione. I think Hermione noticed Hiccup's face because she turned to him and smiled. Hiccup blushed.

"Who are these gentlemen?" she asked still smiling.

"I'm Jack." I said holding out my hand which she took. She then turned to Hiccup.

"I-I'm Hiccup." He said blushing. "I-I also a very big fan." She laughed softly at this

"Why thank you Hiccup. You can visit any time you want for an exclusive interview." She said. We all laughed.

We had bid goodbye and left. We arrived at a house that looked very frail. It was also surrounded by a small meadow.

"This is the house of Neville and Luna Longbottom." Tooth said. Hiccup made that strange noise again.

"Luna Longbottom?" he asked his small body barely containing all his happiness. Tooth giggled.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Who is who?" a soft voice asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin. A small woman with platinum hair wear strange glasses stood behind us.

"Ah, Luna it's always good to see you." Tooth said.

"You too Professor." Luna said. At this point Hiccup was jumping up and down as she walked closer to us.

"You're Luna Longbottom! You're the editor and writer of _The Quibller!" _Hiccup was practically shaking.

Luna smiled softly. "It's good to meet you two. I apologize Neville isn't here. I believe he's off on a business trip."

"I'm Jack." I said waving.

I looked at Hiccup who just stared at her in amazement. I nudged his shoulder.

"I-I, I-I'm Hiccup." He said waving shyly to her. Tooth cleared her throat.

"I apologize but I must take my leave. I believe I'm needed at Hogwarts." She said then vanished in thin air. Luna led us into the small house and poured us tea. Hiccup then proceeded to bombarded her with questions which she happily answered.

"What house were you in?" Hiccup asked.

"I was a Ravenclaw and my husband was a Gryffindor." She answered. I recognized the Gryffindor thing.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They were all named after the great founders." Luna said. "You're from America?" Luna asked.

I nodded.

"What are the muggles like there?" She asked. I raised a brow at Hiccup.

"Muggles are non-magic users." He said.

"Muggles in America are really loud and like to eat a lot." I said.

Luna laughed happily. "Oh, I find muggles quite exciting. All of the items they create are really exciting."

Hiccup proceeded to ask Luna more questions before she announced that it was best we all went to bed. She showed us our room and bid her good night.

As Hiccup and I lay in the dark Hiccup asked, "Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Are we still going to be friends if we get put into different houses?" he asked me.

"Yes, Hic you're the first friend I've ever made." I said.

Hiccup didn't say anything after that so I assumed he was sleeping. I couldn't I was too nervous. It wasn't until now I realized how much I missed Mrs. Nickels, Sophie, Jamie, and Abbey. I was also nervous about tomorrow. What if I wasn't put into the same house as Hiccup? All these worried thoughts slowly caused me to fall asleep.

Hiccup woke me up saying it was time to wake up. He said it was probably best we got dressed in our robes. And so we did. After checking our bags and making sure we had everything we took everything to the living room. Luna had greeted us good morning and we left.

We arrived at the train station. Luna gave us our tickets. They read: 9 ¾ . That's weird. Maybe the stations in England are different like that. We grabbed carts and put our luggage on them. We walked until we read Platform 9. I was about to walk on when Luna stopped me.

"Jack we're here." She said pointing to the wall that had the sign.

"That's a wall." I said.

Hiccup walked farther back then ran for it.

"Hiccup what are you-!" he went through the wall.

"It's alright, Jack." Luna said rubbing my shoulder, "Let's go through together." She pulled me and my cart back and we ran for the wall. I expected to feel impact but we didn't. We were at the front of the train. Hiccup waited for us and laughed at my expression. Luna looked at her watch.

"It's time to bored.." She said hugging both of us. Hiccup happily hugged back but I was a bit stunned. When she let go we looked at her one last time before we gathered our stuff and boarded the train.

The train started moving while we were still looking for seats.

"Hic, dude we're never gonna find seats." I said. As soon as that left my mouth we found a compartment with only two guys. Both had the same colored ties.

"Can we sit here?" I asked. They both nodded. "Thanks."

After Hic and I got settled they introduced themselves as Jimbo and Flynn.

"I'm Jack and this is Hiccup." I could tell Hiccup was nervous because Jimbo and Flynn were older.

"That's cool. Is your hair naturally white?" Flynn asked. I hesitated before answering yes. I prepared myself for their laughter but they both gave me looks of approval.

"That's freaking awesome." Jimbo said.

We ended up talking about random stuff and occasionally Hic would put in his opinion. The candy trolley came by and I bought four of everything. Jim and Flynn thanked me. I took a small jelly bean in my mouth and then spit it out.

"Bleh! That tasted like grass!" I said wiping my tongue. Flynn, Jim and Hic laughed at my misfortune. Then I thought of a fun idea.

"Hey, let's play a game." I said casually.

"Ok." Everyone agreed,

"I call it," I paused for suspense, "Jelly Bean Roulette."

"Ok how do you play?" Flynn asked.

"We'll each take turns eating jelly beans. We can't look at which bean we get. If you get a bad flavor then you lose until there's only one person." I said as I shook the box of jelly beans. I went first. I was a little bit scared but I pretended I was cool about it. I grabbed a red looking one and quickly put it in my mouth. It was strawberry. I let a sigh of relief and passed the box to Hiccup who closed his eyes grabbed a bean and shoved it in his mouth. He then quickly spit it out.

"Ew! Soap!" Hiccup wiped his tongue and shoved another candy in his mouth. We all laughed as Hiccup passed the box to Jim. Jim did the same thing. He picked a bean and put it in his mouth. Lucky for him it wasn't bad one. Then Flynn took the box and popped one into his mouth. When he didn't gag or anything he passed it back to me. This went on for 3 turns. Finally, Jim got a dirt flavor and it was just between me and Flynn.

That went on forever. To the point where Hic almost fell asleep on my shoulder. I also learned something. Flynn is very competitive. We were throwing snide comments towards each other. It was ridiculous! Wasn't this thing supposed to be filled with weird flavors? When it was Flynn's turn I noticed him pick up a black and white one. He made a disgusted face but swallowed it. I smirked.

"Your turn, Jack." Flynn said but I tsked.

"Sorry Rider you lost." I said.

"No I didn't!" he said.

"The rules were, if you got a bad flavor you lost. You just lost!" I said proudly.

Flynn scowled, "Fine."

Someone knocked on our door and opened it. It was a girl with a blonde braid.

"Hey, guys heads up. We're almost there." I noticed her glance at Hiccup.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here? I thought you got accepted into Drummstrang." She asked. The three of us noticed Hiccup blush. I also saw the bewildered looks in Jim and Flynn.

"Oh, uh, H-Hi Astrid, I-ah did get accepted into Drummstrang but I also got into Hogwarts. I thought it would be more convenient if I went to Hogwarts." Hiccup said.

Astrid pursed her lips, "Whatever, be ready." She turned and left. It was silent then Jim and Flynn started laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Hiccup, did you really get into Drummstrang?" Jim asked between laughs.

Hic sighed, "No, I just told her that because then I thought she would be into me if I said that."

"What's Drummstrang?" I asked seriously confused.

"Drummstrang is a Hungarian magic school. Only the toughest and the meanest get in." Flynn said wiping tears. "And no offense Hic, but you ain't it."

I frowned. I still didn't see how it was funny. "It's ok, Hic." I said as I patted his shoulder. "One day you might show everyone how awesome you are."

He looked at me with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

I gave him a teasing smile, "That's if the girls don't beat you up first." Jim and Flynn laughed and Hic hid his face in his hands.

Before we stopped Jim said, "Aw man it was so cool meeting you guys."

"Ya I hope you guys get into the same house as us." Flynn said as the train stopped.

"Wait your not coming with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, first years go a different way." Flynn said as he and Jim left.

When we got off we saw Gobber. He was holding a lamp saying, "First years this way! Four too a boat!"

Hiccup and I ended up sharing a boat with those two girls from yesterday.

"It's good to see you too again!" Rachel said like we were best friends. I waved hi.

"How was it staying with the Weasley's?" Hiccup asked. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation, because I was too busy looking at the castle. It was so big and beautiful. I looked at Merida.

"You nervous?" she asked with a Scottish

I nodded, "I don't know what to expect. I've never intentionally done anything magical."

Merida laughed, "Don't worry, Frost." She ruffled my hair and laughed more. "This year's going to be awesome because Hogwarts gets to have me as their student."

I laughed, "Well don't we sound cocky?" Merida playfully punched my shoulder.

When we entered Hogwarts we were ushered into a great hall. Tooth stood in the front and said "When you enter through these doors you will be sorted into your houses." The doors opened and we walked. I got a quick glimpse of Jim and Flynn sitting next to each other. Everyone clapped for us. Tooth stopped when she stood next to an old witch's hat. She held a large scroll.

"When I call your name you will come up, put the hat on, and then you will go to your sorted house." Tooth said as she inscrolled the scroll. Then she called, "Astrid Hofferson!" I notice Hic tense.

Astrid walked up with confidence. She sat on the stool as Tooth put the hat on. The hat barely touched her head when the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The table with the gold and red colors clapped loudly.

"Sally Pumpkin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Anna Arendelle!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jasmine Ali!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Merida DunBroch!" Merida gave me one last smile before walking up to the stool. I watched as her face changed from surprise to concern to worried.

Finally the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

Everybody clapped again. Tooth called more and more names when she finally called up Rachel's. She walked up looking nervous. When the hat was put on her head she smiled immediately. It was silent before the Hat chuckled and yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

I notice the small amount of sadness in her eyes but she still smiled.

I was so caught up in thought I didn't even hear when tooth called my name. As I walked up I saw Aster sitting with the other staff. Next to him sat a fat man who's eyes held….wonder? I sat on the stool and felt the hat on my head.

_Well, this mind is quite as interesting._ I heard something say to me. I quickly turned my head. Is that the hat?!

_Hmm…very interesting you fit right into Slytherin and Gryffindor. You're brave but not reckless. Smart but not book smart. Oh you are very cunning and quick on your feet. You seem to also have a heart of gold. This is very hard decision._

I looked around the room. Hic's eyes seem to hold worry. I just shrugged at him.

_Ah, I see you would be good in…_

"_**Slytherin!"**_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! It might actually be awhile before I update again. I'm so sorry if I got any Harry Potter facts wrong. If I did I'm really sorry don't kill me. Please review, follow or favorite! Until next time!**


	2. Of Ice Teachers and Ice Inccidents

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! So Jack's in Slytherin! Now it's Hiccup's turn to get sorted. Let's see what trouble they get into in this chapter. I don't own anything but the plot.**

I walked over to the Slytherin table. Jim and Flynn made room for me to sit and congratulated me. I sat nervously waiting for Tooth to call Hiccup. She went down the list and it felt like forever when I finally heard,

"Hiccup Haddock."

I watched as Hiccup walked up to the hat. He sat down as Tooth put the hat on him. Hiccup smiled fondly. He then frowned and briefly looked at me, then the Gryffindor table and lastly the Hufflepuff table. I wonder what the hat's thinking. What's Hiccup thinking? It's been quiet for a long time. I can see people getting antsy and starting to whisper amongst themselves. Hiccup started looking nervous.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

No! Hiccup and I have to be in the same house. I could tell Hiccup was thinking the same thing because he looked at me with fear. I gave him a forced smile and thumbs up. He only gave me a worried smile as he slowly walked to the Ravenclaw table.

Everybody sighed happily as they finally continued on with the ceremony. After the last person went up Nikolas gave some announcements and congratulated all the first years. And then food suddenly appeared on the table. I don't think I'd ever been so happy seeing food. I just started shoveling food into my mouth. I noticed Jim look at me with disgust.

"What?" I asked with food in my mouth.

"You eat just like Flynn." He said motioning to Flynn who was practically inhaling the food. I swallowed the food I already had in my mouth.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" Flynn said with food in his mouth slight spitting some of it out of his mouth. I searched for Hiccup at the Ravenclaw table. When I found him he looked absolutely miserable. He looked at his food and didn't talk to anyone.

"He's going to be fine." Jim said noticing I was looking at Hiccup.

"I don't know, he looks pretty fucking miserable over there-"Flynn said but Jimbo nudged him. I looked over at Hiccup again. He looked up at me. I did the one thing that always makes somebody smile. I started making stupid faces. Hiccup raised his brow but couldn't help the smile that came on his face. I continued making stupid faces until I noticed the girl in front of me looking at me weird. I ignored her and looked back at Hiccup who was now laughing.

Then I looked back at the girl in front of me. She had brown hair and wired glasses. She held out her hand. "I'm Margot."

I shook her hand. "I'm Jack."

She then gave me a smile and said, "You like him don't you?"

I raised a brow at her. "Who?"

"That Ravenclaw boy, Hiccup, was it?" she said smirking.

"What about Hiccup?" I asked.

"I don't think I want to ruin the surprise." She said laughing. I looked at her confused. I looked at Jim and Flynn for help.

"Ah so I see you've meet Margot." Jim said.

"Ah, yes, Queen of Divination and Princess of Slytherin." Flynn said.

"Whoa! You're the Princess of Slytherin? Who's the Prince?" I asked excitedly.

"No, dude Flynn's being an asshole." Jim said.

I frowned sadly, "Oh."

"When he means princess of Slytherin he meant because-"

"He meant because my dad's the head of the house." She said bitterly.

"Really who's your dad?" I asked.

"He's the third one closest to Professor Bunnymund." Flynn said. I followed where Flynn was talking about and saw a man with a bald head and a sharp pointed nose. He and Margot look nothing alike.

"That's not possible." I said shaking my head. I then remembered something else. "What's Divination?"

"It's like when you learn to read the future and shit like that." Flynn said. Margot scowled.

"Ah, Come off it Flynn." Jim said.

Before Flynn could retort Professor North stood up and said, "Children please follow your Prefects to your dorms." I followed the rest of the Slytherin kids to our dorms.

When we arrived in what looked like the dungeons one of the Prefects said, 'This here is the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. The password is _Wormswort._ The password changes every once in awhile so look at the board.

When we entered the Prefect said, "On the left is the boy's dorm and bathroom. On the right is the girl's. The head of our house is Gru. I'm Adam Beast and your Female Prefect is, Megara. Any questions?" I stared in aw because we were at the bottom of a freaking lake!

When no one raised their hand we were dismissed to bed. I said night to Margot and followed Flynn and Jim. They said goodnight to me before heading to their beds to sleep. When I found my trunk I unpacked my PJs and laid in my bed.

I still couldn't sleep. I was worried about Hiccup and my classes. I just closed my eyes and prayed for sleep. Before I knew it was being shaken awake.

"Jack!" somebody shouted. "Jack! Seriously wake up!" I shot up. I noticed it was still dark and Flynn and Jim. I also noticed I could see their breaths.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack we have to get you to Professor North. Professor Gru's already on his way." Jim said urgently.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked feeling scared.

"What's going on?!" Flynn asked angrily. "First you're speaking Parseltongue and then you start fucking freezing the room! Dammit Overland!"

"That's enough!" said behind them. It was Margot's dad. He quickly grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the Slytherin dorms and common room with Flynn and Jim behind. The sudden change in temperature caused me to shiver and sweat at the same time. Professor Gru held up his wand which made a small light.

We came across a phoenix statue with some sort of small platform. "_Fruit cake." _Gru said and the platform began to move like an elevator. When it stopped two great doors stood in front of us. Gru threw them opened and we were greeted by the whole Hogwarts staff. I was immediately bombarded with questions and nurses grabbing me.

"**Silence!**" North shouted. The room went quiet. North turned his attention to Flynn and Jimbo.

"What happened?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Flynn licked his lips before he said, "I woke up because it started to get cold. I looked around and I started to hear something. That's when I woke Jim." He gestured to Jimbo.

"It started to get colder. I could also hear something. We noticed Jack wasn't awake so we went to check on him, then-"

"Then we saw his bed with crystals and it was snowing! Not only that but he was speaking Parseltongue!" Flynn said throwing his hands in the air. At this the other teachers and staff started talking loudly. I could see worried looks on their faces.

"**Silence!**" North shouted over the noise. Everyone stopped talking. "Tooth, Aster, Sandy please stay. Everyone else is dismissed." Everyone left leaving me soaked in sweat and shivering with the other four teachers. I looked around the office and noticed the pictures, which were moving!

I noticed the small blonde man bring me something in a small glass.

"Drink it lad. It'll help you get your body temperature back to normal." Aster said trying to reassure me. I looked at the liquid and quickly downed it. I coughed after trying to get rid of the after taste.

"I have already informed Professor from Beauxbaton about situation. She should arrive early morning." North said.

I swallowed my spit then asked, "What's Parseltongue?"

I noticed Tooth and Sandy stiffen and Aster looked at North for help. After a moment of silence Aster finally opened his mouth.

"A person who can speak parseltongue is a parselmouth. Being parselmouth means being able to communicate with snakes." Aster said. I looked at him my mouth slightly opened. Now I knew what Jamie was talking about! That day with the snakes! That was a pretty cool ability so why was everyone freaking out.

"Normally people with ability take advantage of and use snakes to make small army or do their biddings." North said. "Like Lord Voldemort or Lord Black." I noticed all three professors flinch.

Then I remembered what Jim and Flynn said about my bed being covered in crystal and it snowing?

"What did Jim and Flynn mean about it snowing?" I asked.

"We not sure our selves." North said, "That's why we invite Professor from Beauxbaton. She is only other we know with ability."

I laughed bitterly, "I guess those kids were right. I am Jack Frost"

Tooth came and rubbed my shoulders, "No honey, don't say that." She then felt my head again. "Dear you're still cold. Here" She said as she passed me a glass of hot chocolate the heat of the cup warming my hands.

North gave me a smile. "Don't worry, Jack after breakfast don't go to regular classes. Go back to dorm and Professor will be there for you."

I only nodded.

"Good! Now go get rest! Professor Bunnymund escort Jack to his dorm." Aster grabbed my arm but I ran out of his grasp.

"Wait! What if I freeze the room again?" I asked really sacred. I didn't want to freeze Flynn or Jim.

"Don't worry. Sandy gave you special potion. You'll be fine." North said giving me a smile. I just looked back at him as Aster dragged me back to my room.

When I arrived in my room the room had gone back to room temperature. Flynn and Jimbo were both asleep. I laid in my bed but didn't sleep. Great just what I need. Ice powers and being able to talk to snakes. Way to start off the year Jack.

When morning came none of the Slytherin would look at me. Jimbo gave me a smile but didn't look me in the eye. Margot on the other hand willing walked down to the Great Wall with me. When we arrived I was tackled by two figures.

"Jack!" Rachel yelled. I groaned.

"Jack we heard what happened." Merida said looking down at me.

"Eh? How?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter! Jack are you ok?" Hiccup asked me.

I laughed "I'm fine."

Rachel went to touch my check but pulled her hand back. "Jack you're freezing!"

"Ah, ya." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Rachel was going to ask another question but I just asked, "Can we please go get breakfast?" They all nodded.

At breakfast we ate in silence until Hic, Rachel and Merida compared schedules.

"Where's yours?" Hic asked me.

I realized I didn't get one. I just shrugged and said, "I didn't get mine." Hic scratched his head and said, "That's weird."

After breakfast I decided to walk with Hic to his first class which was on the way to the Slytherin Common Room. There started to become a loud noise of people talking. They were talking excitedly and fast too.

Finally another Slytherin came up to me and Hic and said, "Hey Jack! Some Beauxbaton babe is waiting for you in the common room!"

Hic raised a brow at me. I just shrugged and said, "I'll tell you about it later. Have fun in class." Hiccup looked at me one last time getting ready to say something and then walked away. On the way back to the commons my stomach was starting to get all icky. After saying the password and walking in I was greeted by a beautiful woman. She had platinum hair and icy blue eyes.

"You must be Jack." She said. I nodded dumbly. "Good. Let's get to work. Now if you will follow me." She led me to a quiet part of the castle. An old abandoned room.

"Jack can you tell me why Professor North invited me to Hogwarts?" she asked me stiffly.

"Because you also have snow abilities?" I guessed.

Her lips made a tight line with her lips and held out her hand. I watched her in curiously. After a small moment small snowflakes began to form around her hands. She tossed them I the air and it began to snow before I knew it; it was December in the room. I laughed as I tried to catch the snowflakes. Then I stopped and looked at the woman. If she could do this with her powers, I can't wait to be able to do that.

She then stopped and looked at me. "My power is quite beautiful, yes?" she asked me. I didn't speak. "With the right mindset and heart your power can be just as beautiful." She then began to walk closer to me. When she was close enough she put her hand to my chest and said, "Let's find your center."

I looked at her and raised my brow. "My center?"

She smiled softly. "Yes being able to find your center is quite hard especially since you're so young but it's important we find it as soon as possible."

"Why do we need to find it so quickly?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "That's not important. What's important is to find out what type of person you are."

I huffed, "I don't even know your name."

"I will give you my name when I feel I can trust you." She said sharply. I scowled. She then fixed her composure.

"Rule number one about working with ice, get your feelings under control." She said as she sat down on a chair made of ice. "If you are scared or angry you will lose control of your power. Any negativity will cause your power to go out of control." She paused as if asking if I was paying attention. When I nodded she continued.

"Your powers will work better if you think happy thoughts or feel positive." She then gestured to me. "Why don't you try it? Try making a small flurry." She then did an example it by making a small twirling motion with her hands. Then as said a small flurry appeared.

I decided to give it a shot. I mimicked the same motions as her. It slowly started appearing and I got really excited. Maybe too excited because it got out of control and flew around the room. Luckily the Professor stopped it. She gave me a fond smile.

"That was pretty good for a beginner." This caused me to smile. "How about we try again?"

After many, many attempts I finally got it. I was able to make a small flurry of snow with my hands! I think the thought of being able to make it snow is what drove me to trying harder. The thought of snowballs and snow angels also made attempting the flurry easier.

The Professor clapped her hands together. "Jack, that is wonderful! I can't believe you learned so quickly!"

I smiled broadly, "I can't wait to be able to make it snow! Imagine all the snowball fights and snow angels!"

Professor laughed, "It's almost time to return to the great hall. What would you like to do before we depart?"

I knew the answer to that, "Ice skating. Can we?"

Professor stomped her foot on the floor and it turned into a skating rink. She then grabbed me by the hand and made me blades made out of ice. I then shot like a rocket and skated around the room. I was laughing from all the fun I was having and I could hear the Professor laughing too. She tried to keep up with me she really did, but I was too fast for her. She finally stopped to breath.

"I believe lessons are done for today." She said through breaths. I pouted. "Come along Jack, time for dinner."

As walked to the Great Hall, Professor said, "Jack? Don't tell anybody about these special classes ok?"

I nodded but asked why? She then said, "Because not everybody finds different types of magic beautiful. People fear what they don't know. So I advised you for your own protection to keep these classes a little secret." I only nodded again.

When I arrived at the Slytherin table people asked me questions about the mysterious Beauxbaton Professor. I only shrugged and said she was here to check up on me daily. While I ate I looked for Hiccup at the Ravenclaw table. God why did he have to be so tiny?!

When I did find him he was talking to another boy. He was tan and had dark hair which part of it was up in a ponytail. They seemed to be talking about something in book. I smiled but couldn't help but feel a little bit bitter. I wish I was there talking to Hiccup.

When I looked in my lap I noticed a piece of paper on my lap. Transfiguration with Professor Gru and Gryffindor. Arithmacey with Professor Mansnoozie and Hufflepuff. History of Magic with Aster and Ravenclaw. This was my schedule. I guess I'm going to class tomorrow. Wait- After lunch Practice in the Room of Requirement?

While walking back to the dormitories I was stopped by Hic, Merida and Rachel.

"Jack? Where have you been all day?" Hiccup asked.

"I was in the Hospital Wing, Professor North wanted to make sure I was ok." I lied swiftly.

"What about the Professor from Beauxbaton?"

"She works on special cases like mine."

"Will you be able to go to class tomorrow?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes. Guys please there's no need to worry!"

Merida ruffled my hair. "Aw c'mon Jack! We haven't seen you at all today."

I wasn't listening to them anymore. I was listening to the soft whispers in the hallway.

"Jack? Jack?" I held up a hand telling them to be quiet. They stopped talking.

"Guys? Do you hear that?" I asked still trying to find the source of the sound.

"Jack there's nothing." Hiccup said putting his hands on my shoulder. "It's ok you've had a long day go back to your dorm ok?"

I nodded maybe Hic was right. Making small flurries really drains me. After bidding them good night I walked back and prepared myself for my first day of class. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I guess you're right Hic." I said, "Night Guys." They all said night and we walked to our common rooms. After whispering the password I walked into the commons and was greeted by Margot and a few other students.

"Hey, Jack is it true you have magic ice powers?" One of them asked me.

I looked at them who looked back at me with anticipation. "No, I don't." I said as I walked to my room.

"Then what happened yesterday?"

"I, I, I uh-"

"Accidentally set of a charm." Margot said.

"Yes, I accidentally set of a charm." I said mentally thanking Margot. I ignored any other types of questions and walked to my bed. I was greeted by Jim who was still reading. Flynn was sleeping.

"Hey Jim?" I asked as I slipped into my PJs.

"What's up?" he asked looking up at me.

"Can you and Flynn not tell anybody what happened last night? Please?"

"You got it."

With that in mind I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had a dreamless sleep. I didn't really care because that was the first night I fell asleep peacefully. When I woke up I felt good. I got ready, prepared my books, and then headed down to breakfast.

While I ate in silence I felt a presence near me. I turned and saw a very small Hiccup sitting next to me. "Hey, Hic."

"Hi." He said softly.

"What do you have first period?" I asked.

"Charms, with Professor Dracula." I looked at my schedule.

"Yes! We have charms together!" I said happily. Hiccup gave me a small smile. There was suddenly a large thud on the table. Both our heads shot up and we were greeted by another guy with long black hair and a scar over his eye.

"Jack what are you doing with this little weakling? You should be hanging with other Slytherin." He said in a low voice.

I just shrugged. "Hiccup's my best friend. Just because he's in a different house doesn't mean we can't be friends."

The boy pursed his lips. "That's exactly what it means. Lose the boy or you'll be an outcast to the rest of Slytherin."

I could feel my face get cold. I stood up quickly and got in his face. "Fine! I don't care. Hiccup's my best friend!"

"Jack!" Hiccup said as he grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him then at my hands. They were clenching the table. I noticed the small amount of frost on the table. The other boy did too. He smirked and gave me a sly grin.

"Well, Well. I believe we have our very own Jack Frost!" he said loud enough for everyone else to hear. Sadly everyone was paying attention because the great hall erupted in laughter. My face turned even colder. I was getting really angry. I was trying to keep it together but their laughing kept getting louder into my ear.

_Jack…_a voice said in my head, _Jack…_

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" everybody shouted.

_Jack are you going to let them humiliate you like that? Are you Jack Frost?_

There was a sudden cracking noise. I looked down and noticed I had frozen over the table. I looked back at everyone who had horrified looks on their faces. I stared at my hands. Is this what the Professor was talking about?

"Jack?" Hiccup asked. I could see his breath and his lips were blue. I looked back at the boy in front of me. He was still smirking.

Is that all? _Frost._" To scared to do anything else I ran.

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed after me. I ignored him. I had to go before I hurt anybody else. I ran and ran until the hallways were empty. When they were quiet enough I just walked. Everyone must be in class. Dammit! Why can't I just be normal? Why couldn't I just go to class?

"Ah!" I let an irritated growl.

"Jack." A silky voice said softly. It was the Professor. She looked at me. "Jack, it is alright. Come here and we'll go to Professor North's office." I nodded numbly and followed her to Professor North's office.

"Jack! You've caused too much trouble in two days." North said. "If you can't control power then I'll have no choice but-"

"Professor North if I may," the Professor interjected. North nodded. "I am willing to privately tutor Jack and give him his daily lessons to control his power"

North took a moment before saying, "Ok. I agree to idea."

I looked at the Professor with wide eyes. Was she serious? She then gave me a small smile.

"You may call me Professor Elsa." She said.

I suddenly felt happy. Does this mean she trusts me? I suddenly also started feeling excited.

"Jack please." She said pointing to the ceiling while gigging. I looked up and noticed the snowflakes falling from the ceiling. North gave a hearty laugh and excused Professor Elsa and I.

She led me to the same room as yesterday except today there was a chalk board and a single desk. "Alright Jack if you'll take a seat we'll start your lesson."

I sat down asked her, "What am I learning today?"

"Today you'll be learning the most basic charm." She snapped her finger and a bird feather appeared on my desk. "The levitation charm. Take out your wand Jack." She took out her wand and so did I.

"Now say after me, _Wingardium Leviosa."_

I repeated after her, "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

"Good now I want you to hold your wand like this." She said and I copied. "Now say Swish and Flick."

"Swish and Flick." And made the same wand movements she did.

"Now, try to levitate the feather," Elsa said.

I focused on the feather and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" Nothing happened the feather didn't even budge.

"Jack when you say a charm, say it loudly and clearly."

I looked back at the feather. I raised my wand loudly and said, "_Wingardiam Leviosa._" I raised my wand and the feather started floating up. Elsa clapped softly.

"Very good Jack!" She said as I slowly put the feather back down.

"Why don't we work on History of Magic next?" she asked as a book appeared on my desk.

As the day went on I learned about different charms and who created them and what they were capable of. I kept note of the jinxes and hexes. I felt bad for my next victim. When it was mid afternoon Elsa decided I practice my powers.

"Let's practice summoning ice. You have no problem with flurries but what about ice shards?" Elsa asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've never tried making ice shards."

"It's a little bit harder than flurries. Watch." She closed her eyes. It was silent for a moment and everything seemed to be still. When she opened her eyes they were hard as ice. She opened her hands and small ice shards appeared. She then threw one at the wall and it stuck.

"Why don't you try it? Close your eyes and clear your thoughts. Then picture the shards in your hands. When you get the hang of it you won't have to clear your thoughts or close your eyes it will come on command." She said.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind only listening to my breaths. I pictured the same shards in my hands. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. There were no shards. I slouched a little bit disappointed.

"Don't worry. It's always hard the first time. You need to relax and feel the ice go from your toes to your finger tips." Elsa said.

I nodded and tried again. I relaxed and only paid attention to my breathing. It was awhile before I started picturing the ice traveling from my toes to my fingertips. I shot opened my eyes and felt the shards appear in my hands.

"Good job, Jack. Why don't you keep practicing? Once you get the hang of it then we can practice your aim."

"My aim?" I asked. Suddenly two snowmen appeared with targets. Elsa summoned the shards and threw them at the snowmen getting a bull's eye. My mouth hung opened.

"Get to practicing." Was the only thing she said before sitting down on an ice made chair. I sighed and cleared my thoughts. This time I didn't close my eyes. I focused on my breathing and the feeling of the ice in my veins. Then just like that the shards appeared in my hands again.

After doing this several time I was used to the feeling of the ice in my veins and on command the shards would appear.

"Good. Now try to hit the targets." She said.

I summoned the shards and made an attempt to hit the target but failed. After many, many failed attempts I started getting annoyed. I ran my hand through hair. Isn't there a charm for this I asked racking my brain for ideas. The closest thing I could think of was the bewitched snowballs but that was snowballs and they pelted themselves. Ugh!

Elsa noticed my frustration because she then said, "Jack classes are over why don't you take a break and go hang out with your friends before dinner."

"Ok, Thanks." I said before walking out the door. If only I knew where Hic and everybody else would be. Maybe I'll go back to the commons and just relax. I was interrupted from my thoughts when somebody nudged me. It was that guy from earlier!

"Watch it Frosty." He snarled. My face went cold when he turned around I raised my wand and said,

"_Culloshoo!"_

I then quickly walked away no waiting to see his reaction. There was an eruption of laughs which gave me a satisfied grin. I kept an eye out for Hic, Merida or Rachel. Or even Jimbo or Flynn. I was once again interrupted by my thoughts when someone bumped into me. It was Merida and behind her were Rachel and Hic!

"Finally! We found you!" Merida yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Jack what happened this morning?" Hiccup asked me.

"There's no point in trying to cover up I have magic ice powers is there?" I asked dully.

"No."

"My magic got out of control when that guy was talking bad about Hic."

"So where have you been all day?" Rachel asked as she undid her hair.

"If I tell you guys something will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked as we found a place outside to sit.

They all nodded.

"The Professor from Beauxbaton offered to give me private lessons." I said quickly.

"Why?" Merida asked.

"She has the same powers as I do. So why not?" By this time I noticed how Rachel's hair was way behind us. It made me think of Rapunzel.

"You remind me of Rapunzel." I said.

"Who?" They asked.

"It's a fairy tale about a lost princess who's put in a tower far away and over time her grows long and longer. One day a prince finds the tower and says: Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair! And she does and they fall in love and live happily ever after." I said.

There was a silence before Rachel said, "I like it." She then stood up and said, "You may bow to the Royal Princess."

We all laughed before Hic said, "What is your first order, Your Highness?"

"My first order is you braid my hair!" We gaped at each other but braided her hair. We played some made up jump rope game as we braided the long hair. I was having so much fun I accidentally put a couple of snowflakes into Rapunzel's hair.

"Guys, it's time we head over to the Great Hall it's almost dinner." Hiccup said. "Ya, C'mon let's go I'm starving!" Merida said as we already started walking over there.

When I sat next to Jim and Flynn everybody was whispering and laughing and giggling. "What happened?" I asked.

"Somebody did the _Culloshoo _charm on Scar!" Flynn said laughing. "Whoever did that deserves an award." That caused me to smile even bigger. Jim was even smiling.

"Ya that guy deserved it!" I said as I grabbed for some food. "Nobody messes with me."

Flynn stopped laughing and Jimbo stopped smiling.

"You did that?" Flynn asked.

"Where's my award?" I asked smugly.

"No way! You're a first year!" He argued.

"So I read ahead!" I said.

Jimbo patted my shoulder. "You are the best first year I've ever met!"

That night I went to bed feeling really sleepy. I didn't have any worries. I was feeling the satisfaction of getting back at Scar! When I closed my eyes I went to sleep happy.

I didn't wake up that way though. I was late! I quickly got dressed and had five minutes for breakfast. When I showed up to the Great Hall and stuffed whatever I could into my mouth.

"I can't believe you woke up late Jack." Rapunzel said as she, Merida and Hiccup sat by me.

"Well I'm sorry for falling asleep feeling awesome!" I said as the food disappeared through my hand. I internally cried.

"Should we meet at the same time after classes?" Merida asked.

"Ya, I think so." I said as Hic and Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

After that Hic, Mer, and Punzie went to their classes and I went looking for the room. When I found it I was greeted by Elsa and the target dummies.

"Ready for round two?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yes!"

I did the same thing as yesterday summoning shards and trying to get them to stab the target but it was still pretty hard.

"Why am I learning this anyways?" I asked.

"North and I feel it's best for you to learn to be able to protect yourself." She said.

"Protect myself from what?" I asked as I threw a shard. She was quiet.

"It's nothing we just want you to be able to control your power and put it to good use." She said quickly.

I just shrugged and continued target practice.

Class today was nothing special. I just did target practice and practiced trying to turn Baby Tooth into a cup. Then just like yesterday Elsa dismissed me to go hang out with my friends. After thanking her I left.

I found Hic, Punzie, and Merida at the same spot as yesterday. Both Hic and Punzie had books in their hands and Merida had her wand out.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her. I regretted soon after because Merida got red in the face and said, "That no good Astrid! She said she was the best on a broom! And when I tried to prove my point somebody jinxes my broom and makes it go wonky! Ah!" she said letting out an angry scream.

"Oh, c'mon Merida she's not that bad." Hiccup said trying to defend Astrid.

"Oh shut it Viking! You're just saying that 'cuz you're in love with the lass." Merida shouted.

"I can see why." I said watching Astrid talk to her friends. "She's like, a total babe."

Merida punched my arm. "Jack! You aren't helping!" she threw her arms in the air. "I need a good a jinx to get back at her!"

"No! No you don't!" Hic said standing up.

"Oh stop trying to be heroic Hiccup! The lass won't notice it! She won't notice _you_!" I noticed the hurt in Hic's eyes.

Punzie did too because she rubbed Hiccup's shoulder and said, "Merida's just mad she doesn't mean it Hic."

"Look Mer if I told I had a way to get back at Astrid will you apologize to Hiccup?" I asked.

Merida turned to Hiccup and said, "I'm sorry Hic. I didn't mean it." Hiccup just nodded.

"I have some chocolates just give them to her." I said shrugging.

Merida stared at me. "Chocolates? What am I asking her to the prom?!"

I smirked, "There special chocolates. From Weasley's Whizardly Wheezes."

Merida smirked back, "Yes, this is good."

"Jack I don't think that's a good idea." Hiccup said and Punzie nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. They'll just give her pimple." I said and then scratched my head, "Or was it warts?"

Merida laughed, "I don't care! I just want my revenge!"

"So when you two get detention Hic and I are going to laugh." Punzie said.

"Aw, C'mon it's not that lethal!" I shouted after them.

Jack Frost and The Lord of Nightmares

"Detention! Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Aster said as Me, Mer, and Astrid stood in his office.

I looked back at Astrid who was covered in warts all over her face. I gave her a sheepish grin. She snarled at me.

Looks like Hiccup and Rapunzel are going to have a freaking riot.

**A/N: There! Chapter Two! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, or follow. Thank you!**


	3. Of Kneazles and Dark Lords

**A/N: Okay guys I'm here with chapter three. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own any characters just the plot.**

Astrid never forgave me or Merida for the petty prank. She tried to get me back a dozen times but I can smell a prank from miles.

As a punishment Merida and I served a week's worth of detention which I spent trying to learn new charms. Ha! Stupid hat said I wasn't book smart. I also spent it trying to perfect my aim which has improved in a week. Not that Aster and Merida minded. In fact there were moments when Merida would ramble on about her being the best archer ever,

My classes where still nothing special. I was getting tired of trying to hit my target. Thank God Professor Elsa noticed because she said, "Let's do something a bit more advanced."

I grinned widely at her. "Like?"

"You seem to be handy with a wand. I think this would also be a good introduction into your next training."

"Stop stalling what is it?" I asked.

"The Patronus Charm." She said crossing her arms. The Patronus Charm? I remember reading about that. It was really hard to master for an inexperienced wizard or witch. I was only a first year.

"I don't know." I said really unsure.

"Jack. What is the power of the Patronus Charm?"Elsa asked me sharply.

"The Patronus Charm…is a defensive spell….that will, that will conjure a spirit like incarnation of the person's positive emotions. It's usually used against dark creatures or can be used to inform other wizards or witches." I said looking up as I remembered,

"Ok, now that you've said that I expect you to learn how to cast the Patronus Charm without my help." She said.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"I have incredible faith that you will master this charm. Jack trust me once you've learned this the rest of your training will be easy." Elsa replied.

I huffed and attempted to cast the charm again and again and again. When I couldn't do it Elsa suggested we worked on my school work again. I decided that was a good idea.

"She wants you to learn the Patronus Charm?" Hiccup asked as we walked to our normal spot after classes.

"Yes."

"She's crazy! You're only a first year!"

"Well it seems like she and North always forget that." I mumbled. "I feel like they expect so much from me. I just want to learn how to make snow so we can have fun!"

Hiccup was quiet. "Let's just forget about classes and work." He said, "Let's talk about something else. Like girls."

I smirked at him, "By girls you mean Astrid."

Hic blushed. "Alright you caught me." He then sighed. "What Merida said the other day, she was right."

"No, Hic. She wasn't. Besides she didn't even mean any of it." I said reassuringly.

"No, I mean what do I have to offer? I'm a talking fishbone!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "I have no muscles, I'm not good at anything, and I'm a geek!"

I frowned, "Hic you're being too hard on yourself. Besides you're saying that now! I'm pretty sure by the end of our time at Hogwarts you'll be in love with someone else."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know Jack I'm pretty sure she's the one!"

I laughed, "Really? You sound like a love sick girl in Animes."

"Anime?" Hic asked giving me a weird look.

"It's a muggle thing." I said.

"Whatever." He said. I finally realized Merida and Rapunzel weren't here with us.

"Where are Merida and Rapunzel?" I asked.

Hic just shrugged. "I don't know but I think it's about time we headed to the great hall. It's going to be dinner."

While eating dinner a letter appeared on my lap. It read:

_Jack,_

_Meet in North's office after dinner._

I looked at the staff table and saw Aster nod his head at me.

When I was sure everyone was asleep I left my bed and made my way over to North's office.

"Yes North?" I asked as I entered his office.

"Ah! Jack, I have special guest here for you." North said as he put his arm around me. There was a man standing by North's desk. He had wired glasses and a scar on his forehead. Is that a thunderbolt?

"Jack, I present you, Harry Potter." The man walked up to me and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said.

I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Harry Potter is legendary in Wizarding World. He was only to when he survived unforgivable curse and saved us all." North said.

"I just wanted to protect everyone around me." Harry said modestly.

"Don't be modest!" North said.

"As much of an honor it is to meet you Mr. Potter, why am I here?" I asked.

"Ah, yes! Jack I invite you here to meet Mr. Potter because he will also be helping you with your studies." North boomed happily.

I raised a brow, "I thought Professor Elsa was teaching me."

"Uh, she is, it's just I will be teaching you some more advanced magic." Harry said.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "Advanced Magic? I'm only a first year!"

"I know and I am still concerned about that as well but Professor North and Professor Arandelle had insisted I teach you this." Harry said.

For some reason I became angry. "Why! Why do I have to learn this? Why can't I go to my regular classes with my friends? Why do I have to have stupid ice powers!" I know Elsa warned me about keeping my emotions in check but at this point I was so angry I didn't care. I was also too angry to realize it I was starting a medium sized flurry.

"Jack! Stop right now!" North said over the snow.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Harry's. He knelt to my level and said, "Jack I understand you're scared. We've bombarded you with responsibilities and special classes. That isn't fair to you, I understand but please trust us when we say this is going to prepare you for the future."

My flurry stopped. For some reason these words my eyes water and before I know it I'm sobbing into Harry's shoulder like a baby.

"It's alright. I believe it's late. Go get some sleep ok?" he said as I wiped my eyes.

I nodded and bid both Harry and North goodnight.

"Hey can you guys keep another secret?" I asked Punzie, Hic, and Merida as I put a sausage in my mouth.

They all nodded. "A 'Harry Potter' will be teaching me advanced magic."

They all looked at me wide eyed. "_The_ Harry Potter?!" They all asked in unison.

I shushed them. "Yes. Why is he famous in the first place?"

"Harry Potter is also known as the boy who lived he-" Hiccup started but I interrupted him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am getting to that!" Hiccup glared at me. "When Harry was a baby there was a start of the war going on. Deatheaters were trying to recruit wizards and witches to join the side of the evil lord. They tried to recruit Harry's parents but they refused. As punishment Harry and his family were doomed to die. The evil lord killed both his parents. Just as the evil lord said the killing curse the spell rebounded. It didn't work. It just left a scar."

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

Hic scratched his head, "I'm not too sure on that."

"That's so wicked! Harry Potter is your personal professor?" Merida asked.

I nodded, "Hey Hic what's the name of the evil lord?"

They all froze. "Uh, it's uh, L-Lord Voldemort."

"Oh. Ok thanks I guess." I said.

"Hey guys we better get to class it's almost time." Rapunzel said.

We said bye and went our separate ways. I thought about what Hiccup told me. How was anybody ever able to survive the killing curse? I decided I'd ask Harry when I saw him again.

When I arrived for class I was greeted by Elsa and Harry. They both gave me a strange look as I walked into the frozen wonderland.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack, where are your shoes?" Elsa asked me. I looked at my feet. That's strange. Where did my shoes go? I swear I put them on this morning.

"That's weird." I said.

Harry chuckled before saying, "Must be the Narggles."

It was my turn to give him a strange look. "Narggles?"

Harry smiled again before saying, "Never mind. Let's start with your lessons. Professor what were you working on before I showed up?"

"We were working on the Patronus spell but I'm going to leave that to you." Elsa said as she chewed on her lip. "I guess today we can work on regular classes and then I'll hand him over to you."

Harry clapped his hands together. "Good let's get to work."

When I finished with my regular classes Elsa said bye which left me with Harry.

"Ok Jack, Elsa left me with the Patronus spell. Do you know how to cast the Patronus spell?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders not understanding the question, "With your wand?"

Harry smiled, "Yes but that's not what I meant. When you cast the Patronus spell you must think of the happiest memory you have." He pulled out his wand.

He raised and said, "_Expto Patromun." _A white stag seemed to materialize from Harry's wand. It pranced around the whole room. I was so entranced by the majestic figure. Then just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Now you try." Harry said.

I pulled out my wand and tried to think of the happiest memory I had. I remembered first meeting Sophie and Jamie. I remember I finally thought I wouldn't be alone anymore. I remembered playing in the autumn leaves with them, playing in the snow with them, Christmas, Halloween.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

At this moment one would think I had conquered the Patronus charm. The most that happened was that a small fog appeared from it. I stared at my wand.

"It's fine. Nobody will get this the first time." Harry said reassuringly.

I frowned and attempted the charm again. Nothing. Every time I would try the charm nothing would happen and I would get angrier and angrier.

"Jack, please classes are over go take a break and we'll try again tomorrow." I huffed in frustration and left.

I practically stomped down the hall looking for Hic. When I found him in our spot with the girls I plopped next to him.

He raised a brow at me. "What are you pouting for?"

"I'm not pouting!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air.

Merida and Punzie gave me a weird look. "Ok so why are you mad?"

"Stupid Patronus Charm!" I said through gritted teeth.

Hiccup patted my back. "It's ok Jack it's a hard spell to master."

'"Think of your happiest memory' he says!" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Is that how you cast the Patronus spell?" Merida asked.

"I guess."

"Don't you have any happy memories?" Punzie asked.

"I guess not if the spells not working!" I said angrily.

"Jack please calm down your causing it to snow." Hiccup said pointing to the sky. He was right. It started snowing just a bit. I breathed in and out trying to calm down. I noticed the notebook in Hiccup's hands.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at it.

Hiccup blushed, "It's just a notebook."

Me, Mer, and Punzie all smirked. "So if I were to read it, there won't be Hiccup loves Astrid in a heart in that notebook?"

Hiccup shook his head.

I grabbed the notebook and opened it. I ignored Hic's cries of protest as I looked through the pages. They were drawings of Astrid, Merida, Rapunzel, Professor Tooth, Aster, and Gobber. It was just them in normal surroundings. Like how they would look on a regular basis.

"Hiccup these are beautiful!" Rapunzel said happily.

"Where'd you learn to draw like that Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"I, uh, I just like drawing people and I've been interested in people and the way they carry themselves." Hic said looking at the ground. I kept going through the pages trying to find a picture of me but there weren't any.

"Hey Hic? How come you don't have any drawings of me?" I asked feeling a little bit hurt.

"I can't find the right moment to draw you. You're always full of different emotions it's hard to keep up." Hic said.

I gave him back the notebook. "They're really nice." I said giving him a smile. Hiccup smiled back. All of us sat there just listening to the leaves rustle and the owls chirping. I stared at the leaves which were turning yellow, orange and brown. It felt to warm for my liking so I made it snow a bit. It started getting dark so I looked back at my friends.

Merida was asleep on Rapunzel's shoulder while Rapunzel made a small flower crown. I looked at Hiccup who was drawing in his notebook. I watched him as he stuck his tongue out and how his eye brows knitted together. Hiccup is also left handed. Freckles covered his face like sprinkles. Hiccup noticed me staring.

"What?" he asked me.

"What are you drawing now?" I asked looking at the notebook.

Hiccup held up the notebook to my face. "It's supposed to be you but there's not enough light for me to finish it."

I looked at the drawing. It was me looking up at the leaves while the snow fell. I looked…peaceful, almost happy. But it was just quiet. Why do I look almost happy? Why does my chest feel tight? I smiled widely.

"Thanks Hic. It's beautiful."

Punzie jumped up, "Oh my gosh guys! We're late for dinner!"

Merida sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Forget it. I'm going to my dorm and I'm going to go back to sleep!"

I nodded in agreement. "Ya, I'm not hungry either." My friends stared at me shocked. "What?"

Hiccup bit his lip. "If you want after curfew we can sneak to Gobber's and look at the litter of Kneazles he found."

It was my turn to give him a strange look. "Really Hic? _You're_ suggesting we go sneak out after curfew?"

Hiccup nodded nervously. I shrugged. "Ok I'm in."

"Me too!" Punzie said jumping up and down. We looked at Merida.

"I don't know guys. I'm tired!" she said.

"Please?" Rapunzel begged.

Merida rubbed a hand over her face and said, "Fine!"

Hic and Punzie cheered. "What are Kneazles?" I asked.

Hiccup put a finger to his lip then said, "They're either a small tiger or a very big cat."

"Oh."

We decided to meet at our usually spot after curfew. I was the third one to arrive after Punzie and Hiccup.

"Where's Merida?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm here!" Merida whispered loudly causing all of us to jump.

We glared at her as Hiccup led the way to Gobber's. Gobber lived in a small cottage made of stones and straw.

Hiccup knocked on the door. We could hear large footsteps from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Gobber asked from the opposite side.

"It's me, Uncle Gobber!" Hiccup said. The door swung open revealing a distressed looking Gobber.

"Hiccup my boy! Thank god you're here! I need help with the wee ones." He said then went to eyeing us. "Who're your friends?"

"Uncle you know Jack. And these are Merida and Rapunzel." Hic said gesturing to us. "They came to see the Kneazles."

"Well come on in!" he said allowing us entrance.

The cottage was smaller inside then it looked outside. The whole cottage had small tigers all over the place. Or were they cats?

Punzie jumped up in happiness and picked one up. The small beast purred happily as she pet its stomach.

Merida walked around and pet a couple every now and then she would pick one up allowing it to lick her face.

I noticed Hiccup a black one. "Guys this is Toothless." He said holding it up for us to see.

"Like every Kneazle he's very smart and is very trustworthy." He said proudly.

I reached out to touch Toothless. At first he seemed reluctant and stared at me trying to figure me out. After awhile he slowly stepped close to me and licked my hand. I rubbed behind his ear softly. He mewed softly. Rapunzel and Hiccup awed. I was about to make a joke to Merida but when I turned around she was already asleep.

"We should get going guys." I said.

"Ah but we just got here!" Rapunzel said.

"I know but Merida is tired and we have class tomorrow." Hiccup said agreeing with me. He picked up Toothless while I woke Merida. We bid Gobber a goodnight and headed back to the castle.

As we walked down the hallways I started hearing the whispering noises again. I stopped walking trying to understand what the whispers were saying. I looked back at my friends who were staring back at me. I heard a low growl from Toothless. Does he hear them too?

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"He hears them too." I said.

"Hears what?" Merida asked a bit annoyed.

"The whispers! Can't you hear them?" I said. Toothless nodded as if saying he did too.

"Jack this again? I'm pretty sure you're just-" I didn't hear Hiccup over the loud screams. Toothless was the first to run to them followed by me.

As we approached our destination the screams got louder and louder. Toothless stopped suddenly and so did the screaming. We looked ahead into the darkness. I wanted to look away but I felt something was hiding in the darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway I saw small yellow eyes and a smile with razor sharp teeth.

_The wall. The wall. The wall. The wall. _The whispers said. I looked toward the direction of the wall. It was too dark.

"_Lumos._" The tip of my wand lit up and I held it up. I almost dropped my wand. The sight before me was horrifying. There was writing in red. I knew what it was but I denied the idea of it.

_I see you when you're sleeping._

_I know when you're awake._

_I know your every move and nightmare._

_You cannot run from me children._

My legs started shaking and my mouth opened to let out a scream. I felt something touch my back.

"_Sweet dreams, Jack. Don't let the nightmares bite_." A cold voice said behind me.

I let out a scream. I heard laughter coming in all directions. I screamed even louder as Toothless hissed. I fell onto the floor. Covering my ears trying to block out the laughter.

"_Jack." _A voice said. "_Jack!"_ Something touched my shoulder and out of fear I summoned a shard and threw at whoever touched me.

"JACK!" a familiar voice aid over my screams. I looked up still shaking. It was Punzie. She held onto my shoulders. "Jack what's wrong?" she asked me. I looked at my surroundings. I realized the person I threw the shard at was Hiccup because he was holding hand over his cheek.

"I-I, I-"

"Jack. What. Is. Wrong." Rapunzel repeated. To scared to speak I pointed back to the wall. They all turned around and stared at the wall in horror.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Hiccup asked.

Merida put a hand over her mouth but Rapunzel screamed. Those screams from earlier were Rapunzel's!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" someone said over Punzie's screams. It was Aster. I looked up at him horrified. The other teachers slowly approached us all of them staring at the wall.

"Who did this?" Tooth asked mortified.

"_Jack, Jack, Jack."_ A voice said behind to my left. I slowly turned my head into the direction of the voice.

"_Boo."_

I screamed covering my ears and shutting my eyes. I felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere. The sudden change in movement caused me to scream more.

"It's ok lad." Aster said to me trying to clam me down. "It's ok we're going to North's right now." I stopped screaming but I didn't open my eyes.

"Jack. Open eyes." North said softly. I slowly opened my eyes. North, Harry, and Elsa came into view. To my left Hiccup with Toothless in his lap and Aster. To my right Merida and Rapunzel. I noticed how North eyed Toothless.

"Who's Kneazle?" he asked pointing to Toothless.

Hiccup raised his hand.

"You're lucky he was there protecting you." North said.

"What happened Jack?" Elsa asked me. I stared back at her.

"H-Hiccup w-was showing us his new kneazle w-when I heard whispers. T-Toothless heard it too!" I exclaimed pointing to Toothless. "T-Then the screaming started! Toothless and I r-ran to find the s-screaming. A-All we found was a dark hall. I swear I saw yellow eyes. Then the whispers kept talking about the walls. When I looked at the wall it had that w-writing!"

"What did writing say?" North asked.

"It said: I see y-you when you're s-sleeping. I-I know when you're awake. I know your every move and nightmare. You c-can't hide from me children." Hiccup said knowing I was too scared to say it.

It was silent. North and every teacher in the room seemed to be having a mental conversation. "Children we have important things to tell."

"You are all aware of Lord Voldemort correct?" Harry asked. We all nodded. "We all thought we were finished with the dark ages. Turns out we were wrong. What we didn't count on was Lord Voldemort having a son."

I looked back in shock. Lord Voldemort having a son? If I wasn't so scared right now I would've laughed. Harry looked at North for help. North only nodded.

"Pitch Black as he calls himself, is Lord Voldemort's son. When you children were born your magic was quite peculiar. Your magic seems to be able to manipulate the elements and seasons." Harry then pointed to me. "Like Jack for example can manipulate the water in the air and turn it into snow. Hence being able to manipulate winter."

"If that maybe why is Jack the only one able to use his power?" Rapunzel asked.

"Something must've triggered Jack's powers. The night we found you children we concealed your powers for a certain amount of time. It should be wearing off soon. Aside from that Pitch felt it was unfair children were being born being able to manipulate elements and seasons. Being able to do that was very rare at the time so Pitch decided to murder anyone capable of these powers. When he arrived at your house Jack he planned on murdering all four of you."

I suddenly remembered being carried into the closet. Holding Hiccup's hand. Pitch standing over me. The pain. It all came back to me suddenly.

"Jack your parents were the strongest Aurors I had ever met. They sacrificed their lives for you four to live." Harry looked down and said, "Just as my mother did for me. Their love and wish to protect you was so strong that the killing curse rebounded. The only problem is Pitch made the same mistake as his father and made Horcruxes out of you children. A Horcrux is very forbidden magic. Dark Wizards and Witches make Horcruxes to hide a fragment of their souls to become almost immortal."

"So we're Horcruxes?" Merida asked confused.

"Not necessarily. Pitch accidentally made Horcruxes of something of your belongings. We are not entirely sure what objects they are but were know that much."

"Wait if my parents were killed were are they?" Hiccup asked with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Hiccup your father is…Hiccup he's in Azkaban." Harry said. Hiccup's eyes got wide.

"What?" Hiccup croaked.

"Your father was convicted for killing your mother."

I stared at Hic as I watched him break down. Toothless sensing his owner's distress licked Hic's tears and rubbed against his cheek.

"Merida, your parents were attacked by Mor'Du in his Amnigus form." Merida shook her head and put her hands over her eyes and softly wept.

"Rachel you parents were killed by a witch named Gothel. We all believe your parents were murdered or punished as revenge for trying to protect you children. We knew we had to put you into hiding."

Harry opened his mouth to say more but Aster cut him off saying, "That's enough!" We all looked at him with surprised looks on our faces. "Please that's enough. They are only children- No they can't even be called children anymore! From this moment on their childhood will be taken away! Jack is learning the Patronus Charm at age eleven for God's sake! Please spare them anymore explanations." Aster's voice cracked.

It was silent again before North said, "Very well children. 10 points from each house and weeks' worth of detention for sneaking out after curfew." We all nodded and started walking out of North's office before he said, "And children, don't bother attending classes tomorrow. You are excused." We left and headed for our dorms.

I heard sniffling coming from Hiccup. I grabbed his hand with mind. It wasn't long before he started shivering. I let go quickly before apologizing. Hic gave me a small smile as if saying it was alright. After bidding goodnight to Merida and Punzie, I said night to Hiccup. Toothless rubbed up against my leg. I rubbed the back of his ear before walking toward the dungeons.

I woke up the next morning to Jim shaking me softly. He and Flynn stared at me.

"Dude you look like shit." Flynn said. I gave him a glare before getting dressed and going down stairs to eat breakfast.

I was greeted by a cherry Rapunzel and an annoyed Merida. "How are you so cheery?" Merida asked. "I only got four hours of sleep!" we sat down grabbing plates of food.

"Try two hours of sleep." Hiccup said bitterly as he sat next to me Toothless at his side. We ate breakfast in silence. After last night I don't think anybody knew what to say. "Screw it I'm going back to bed after this." Hiccup said bitterly.

"I second that motion. Does anyone object?" Merida said. Rapunzel raised her hand.

"Uh, I do! I want to hang out with you guys today!" she said as she pouted. "We can just go to our spot and relax." Mer and Hic frowned but agreed anyways.

We arrived at our spot. Almost immediately Hiccup and Merida fell asleep on the grass. That looked pretty comfortable. Maybe I'll join them, I thought as I laid next to Hiccup and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'm so sorry if Harry or any other character seems OOC. Please Review, Follow, and/or **


End file.
